Flirtatious Rookie
by roxxanneryann16
Summary: Andy is hurt and there is a new rookie at the station. Chaos ensues. McSwarek


McNally got hurt during an undercover job. So, Sam had to temporarily take on a rookie until he got his partner back. He went to see her right after his shift every day because he was worried about her.

His new temporary rookie was a young man named Carter. The newbie asks the other officers why Sam doesn't go to the Black Penny like everybody else. They tell him that he goes to see his fiancé. They figured he already knew what happened and who she was.

Andy had come to the station one day to surprise Sam with her early release. Traci had gotten Captain Best to let her go get Andy so she could surprise Sam. She had gotten dressed and cleaned herself up so she would look good for him.

She ran into Carter before she could find Sam. He started hitting on her and she found it hilarious because she knew if Sam found out about him he would be scared shitless. She missed his name because she was looking for Sam so she didn't bother asking.

She quickly escaped the conversation and headed towards the locker rooms. Sam walked in just as she left. Carter immediately went up to him and anyone could practically hear the excitement in his voice as he talked to his TO.

Sam got annoyed and told him to tell him the news already because he was pissing him off. Carter told him about his encounter with the sexy brunette. He explained to Sam how the girl was flirting with him and hanging off his every word.

Sam doubted his judgement but whatever let the new rookie sleep at night. He watched as the kid walked over to Andy's friends as he dismissed him. His eagerness reminded him of how much he missed Andy. But he could do without his cocky attitude toward the attractive women he meets.

Suddenly he could smell something, something he knew very well. Lavender floated in the air around him. He immediately turned around and saw her. As he turned he saw the huge smile on her face as she no doubt attempted to scare him. It had turned into a cute little pout as she realized she had been discovered.

Instead of focusing on how adorable she looked he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He checked her over for injuries until he noticed the bemused expression on her face. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. She was so stubborn.

Her eyes caught onto movement over his shoulder and she looked over to find that man she had bumped into talking to her friends and using some very wild hand gestures.

She gestured with her head towards the man and asked who he was.

He glanced over briefly and then said, "Oh yeah that's the new rookie."

She said, "He's very...animated."

He said, "Yeah you could say that just wait till you meet him he's my rookie until you are off desk duty."

She laughed and said, "Oh this just gets better and better." Before he could say anything, she continued, "Oh I met him already, bumped into him when I was looking for you he is quite the charmer that one, he was flirting his ass off." She smiled at the amusing memory.

Then she remembered that she needed to be somewhere. She said, "Oh man I totally forgot I have to go set up a time with Best for when I can do my gun testing, be right back." Then she was off.

While they had been talking Carter noticed them and told the others that that was the girl who was totally into him. They followed his gestures toward where his mystery girl stood. He ignored how they seemed to just stand there in stunned silence and he proceeded to tell them every minute detail about their encounter. Well at least from his point of view.

Chris finally said after he stopped talking, "Dude do you know who that is, that's Andy McNally you know Tommy McNally's daughter the retired ex-officer and your training officer you know Sam Swarek the guy who could kill you just so happens to be her fiancé. I mean come on dude just please tell me you didn't talk about her with him like you did with us."

The others all knew why he was freaking because they knew what Swarek could do and they were scared of him. They could distinctly remember Sam beating the crap out of Luke because he was jealous. They also did not need to deal with the repercussions that would bring. They also felt a little bad for the kid well except for Gail but they knew that if this turned into something the others would be on Sam's side and the kid stood no chance.

But the rookie seemed to have a bit of bad luck as Sam Swarek just happened to be walking up to them. The rest of them took a step back except for the newbie when Sam finally reached them. Just as Sam opened his mouth to warn the kid to stay away from his McNally something interrupted him. They all turned their heads when they heard someone say Sammy in a reprimanding tone.

Andy sidled up to the group after they had heard her exclamation. She said, "Stop being mean."

His jaw dropped and he said, "I'm not being mean I'm simply explaining to the kid who you are."

She said, "Oh really well go on then let's hear your so-called description."

He spluttered for a moment and then stormed off after angrily huffing, "I don't need this."

Before turning to the others, she said, "He'll be back he always comes back." Then she said, "So anyway, I'm Andy McNally I'm sure they have already warned you about who I am and that I'm with Sam but don't worry I'm a whole lot nicer and smarter then they probably made me out to be."

They all watched as Chris and Dov spluttered out that that wasn't they said. Before she could start talking again Sam came up and dragged me away with him as he glared at his previous rookie. The last thing she saw of the boy was his harsh gulp and the others laughing behind him and patting him on the back.


End file.
